


A Letter, Unsent

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter found in Ser Alrik's desk, from Karl Thekla to Anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter, Unsent

Dear Anders,

There is no easy way to say this, so I’ll have it said outright:

The Templars are going to make me tranquil. 

This is as hard for me to write as I’m sure it is for you to read, and I’m so sorry.

They’re letting me send you one last letter while I’m kept here in some warped idea of ‘mercy’, but I couldn’t say I’m not grateful. I get to say goodbye to you, and share some memories while they still mean something to me. Hopefully you can remember them for the both of us.

I love you, Anders. It was never safe for us to say that in the circle, but they’ve already torn us apart. There’s no more they can do to us. I love you, and I have loved you for so long.

Do you know when I first knew I loved you? When you passed your Harrowing. You were unconscious for two days. The rumour had it that if you were gone an hour longer, the Templars would have struck you down. When you woke up, I was the first person you asked for. Do you remember how we held each other, ignoring the Templar scrutiny? I hadn’t realised how afraid I was of losing you until we came so close to it.

Do you think I never noticed that you didn’t try to escape since the first time we kissed? You were famed for your attempts, how you were dragged back into the building always with some horrible, Templar inflicted injury on your face, yet never looking defeated. You tried to persuade me to leave with you, but I was always determined to fight the circle from within. So you stayed, for me. With me.

That first day in the library will always be my most cherished memory. That moment of anticipation when we both looked into each other’s eyes and knew that our feelings, whatever they were, were not unrequited. The stolen kiss behind the bookshelves – the first of many.

Our last kiss, together, before they transferred me to Kirkwall. The only time I’ve seen you cry. You held me, and told me that you’d come to Kirkwall, that you’d find me. And then you escaped, for the first time in years.

You’re the strongest man I know, Anders. I know that you can cope with this.

I don’t want you to wait for me. I want you to move on, live your life, find love again.

Do it for me, because I can’t.

I love you, Anders, and I’m so sorry.

Karl


End file.
